


A new Family

by Mikamod



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod





	A new Family

This was all Meg's fault really, Emily had gotten sick at work a lot in the last few weeks, Miles had jokingly suggested that she was having morning sickness. Than Meg had set Emily down, as if the dark haired DC was sixteen instead of thirty, and asked her if she was pregnant. Emily had scoffed a bit but the idea wouldn't leave her, it would fit her symptoms and she had missed a month but she thought it was the stress. So she'd gone and bought a test. Emily stared at the little stick in her hand, half scared to look at what it said the other half feeling elated at the possibility 

Sure her and Joseph had vaguely talked about the idea of having children but had never planed it out. The detective let out a shaking breath before looking down. Clear as day on the screen 'Pregnant'. "Well fuck." Kent opened the door having a quick peek down the hall. Joe was making tea probably trying to wind down from the work day. Emily place the test in a zip-lock, before tip toeing down the hall. "Joe can you come here?" "Give me a moment." She sighed, knowing that she'd probably not be able to pull him away from his after work ritual.  
"It's important, I mean really important." Chandler's footstep padded behind her clearly he had heard the stress in her voice. Emily turned around with the bag in her hand. "I'm pregnant." Emily said as he walked in, she hadn't even given him time to stop walking. 

"I-" He leaned into better look at the test. His face was looked about as torn as she felt, children were amazing and the two gladly babysat for Miles but having a baby of there own was a scary thought hence why they only talked about it in a vague future tense. "What, how." She rolled her eyes. "Well mister hot-shot DI when a mommy and daddy lo-" He glared at her a tiny bit, not threateningly but it defiantly got the point across. "We always use protection Em." She herself had wondered that and for a while couldn't find the point were they'd had sex with out a condom and it finally hit her. 

"The policeman's ball. We got drunk and- " She recalled flashes of a coat room being held up against the wall on leg wrapped around Joe's waist and the other slung over his elbow, hands pulling up her dress and hastily ripping off her knickers. Hot breath panting against her neck. "We weren't really thinking at the time." Emily could feel her face flush slowly as did Joe's even after two years both were easily flustered.

"What do you want to do?" Joe asked honestly as he ran his hand through his hair, "I- I'll support your decision." She was glade to hear it. She twisted thee bag. "I want to keep the baby. I want to have a family but I need you to want it too, I can't trap you into it." Joe looked torn still so she walked to the kitchen allowing him time to think as she tossed the test in the trash, the open window let a gentle breeze in, Emily looked out into the city the lights dancing and almost flickering, the sounds of the city a familiar lullaby.

Arms wrapped around her waist as Joe's head fell on her shoulder. "We're gonna be parents." He sound in awe, laying a kiss on her shoulder. Emily turned in his arms lifting Joe's ace brown eye's meeting Blue. "Yes we are darling." They smiled as their lips joined. "Let's hope the baby looks like you Joe." It was only slightly a joke. 

-End-


End file.
